Wetherbury Village
Wetherbury Village is the village where Kirsty Tate lives with her family. Features Wetherbury is described as "pretty village in the middle of the countryside". The stately home, Golden Palace, is in the countryside just outside of Wetherbury. Norwood Palace is also near Wetherbury. There is a museum, a hotel, a village hall as well as a community hall called the Friendship Hall, and a theatre called the Playhouse Theatre. The Warehouse is where Juanita's music video was filmed. There are two sweet factories near Wetherbury, The Sweet Factory and Candy Land, where Kirsty's aunt, Harri works. Candy Land is on a hill overlooking the village. The high street consists of cafés, a post office, shops, the Wetherbury Vet Surgery and a market square. There is also a florist and a Sweet Shop run by Tracey Twist. Wetherbury has a shopping centre called the New Harmony Mall and an ice rink. Wetherbury has a lot of open space, with a park, a daffodil hill, a greenhouse, the Butterfly Centre, a farmyard and Strawberry Farm, Bramble Stables and Greenfields Farm close by. There is a hill good for sledging down when it is snowy. Greenwood Forest lies on the edge of the village. The Wetherbury Docks is where the ship, Ocean Princess, was launched and the village has a train station that can go to London. Wetherbury is also host to large carnivals, fiestas and funfairs, with a variety of rides and stalls. These carnivals and fairs are called 'Toy Town Funfair' and 'Sunnydays Carnival'. There are plenty of schools in Wetherbury: Orchard Primary School, Wetherbury College and Wetherbury High. The schools hold sports days and discos as well as the free space of the auditorium. Notable residents *Kirsty Tate, Mr Tate, Mrs Tate and their kitten Pearl *The Mayor *The Wainwrights, good friends of Mr and Mrs Tate (Molly) *Uncle John, Kirsty's uncle and Mr Tate's brother (Rebecca and Ellie) *Mandy, Mrs Tate's friend who is a makeup artist (Danni) *Charles, Mr Tate's friend who works at Wetherbury College (Victoria) *Mrs Croft, an elderly lady who lent her house to the filmmakers of the Starlight Chronicles (Keira) *Mrs Twist, the owner of a sweet shop in the High Street (Honey) *Molly, Kirsty's school friend who was the Christmas Queen (Stella) *Mr Collins, Mrs Adams, Mrs Richards and Mr Ferguson, Kirsty's teachers (Jade, Carly and Selena) *Courtney Lewis (unrelated to Karen Lewis, Rachel's friend), Holly, Zac, Tanya, Adam, Kayla, Jordon, Dylan, Jessie, Maya, Jodie, Karen, Jessy, Amy, Charlotte, Arthur, Ali, Hannah, Dan, who are Kirsty's school friends *Mrs Fordham, Mr and Mrs Twitching, Lisa and Jamie Cooper, Kirsty's neighbours (Weather Fairies, Heidi and Grace) *Alexander Willows, a friend of Mr and Mrs Tate (Jessica) *Niall and Harriet Hawkins (Baby Farm Animal Fairies) *Mrs Fordham, whose house was where the girls retrieved the first feather (Crystal) *Gwen and Lily, a gardener and a florist (Juliet) *Mrs Adelstrop, an elderly lady who wins the Cake Competition nearly every year (Abigail) *One of Kirsty's grans, and Mable, her friend (Abigail) *Linda and Will Melling, rock n roll dancers (Rebecca) *Sarah, the instructor of the loom band workshop (Luna) *Fred, Harry and Meg, workers at the Wetherbury Butterfly Centre (Sianne) *Jessica, Lucy, Hannah, Ali, Dylan, Arthur, Liam, Jamal, Paul, Ed and Sophia, Kirsty's school friends Stories set in Wetherbury Weather Fairies After their first adventure on Rainspell Island, Kirsty and Rachel are summoned to Fairyland due to the Weather Fairies' missing feathers, and later on, Rachel stays at Kirsty's, for the first time, for a week. Party Fairies In the Easter holidays, Rachel is invited to Kirsty's for her birthday party and they spend the week together, even attending a few other parties together. Pet Keeper Fairies In this series, Rachel comes to stay with Kirsty for the Easter holidays again for the week. There, they rescue the Pet Keeper Fairies' pets who have been hidden all around Wetherbury. Dance Fairies The girls are whisked to Fairyland when Jack Frost steals the Dance Fairies' magic ribbons. They get involved in many dance events such as a 50s style party, a fancy jazz evening and the school disco! Music Fairies Rachel visits Wetherbury just in time for the National Talent Competition. The girls have to find all the magical instruments before the competition is ruined. Sweet Fairies In this series, Rachel visits Kirsty, whose birthday is at the end of the week. They visit the Candy Land factory with Aunt Harri, whilst retrieving the magic charms of the Sweet Fairies. Storybook Fairies The Wetherbury Storytelling Festival took place over the weekend and Rachel visited Kirsty so they both could take part. In doing so, the girls had to find the Storybook Fairies' magic objects. Baby Farm Animal Fairies Rachel and Kirsty spend the half term at Greenfields Farm, owned by Niall and Harriet Hawkins. They look after the farm animals and must also find the Baby Farm Animal Fairies' special animals. Candy Land Fairies When Rachel comes to visit for a week, she is just in time to help Kirsty and Aunt Harri deliver sweet bag prizes for Candy Land's Helping Hands awards. However, once again, the sweets are tasting disgusting and the girls need to help more fairies to make sweets right again. Stella the Star Fairy Rachel spends the days before Christmas at Kirsty's where the Christmas Fair takes place. During that time, all Christmas lights seem to stop working, and that's because Stella's magic ornaments have gone missing. Kylie the Carnival Fairy During Rachel's stay, the Sunnydays Carnival comes to town and the girls have fun riding on the rides and retrieving Kylie's magic objects. Juliet the Valentine Fairy Tension arises when Rachel comes to stay for Valentine's Day. The girls must find Juliet's magic objects otherwise friends and lovers will fall out, even Mr Tate and Mrs Tate and the girls themselves. Keira the Film Star Fairy The Starlight Chronicles, starring Julianna Stewart, are being filmed at Mrs Croft's house and Rachel and Kirsty are cast as extras! There's extra work to be done, though, when the girls must find Keira's magic objects. Florence the Friendship Fairy Rachel visits Wetherbury just in time for the opening of the Friendship Hall. During her stay, the girls retrieved Florence's magic objects. Emma the Easter Fairy Rachel's family stays at Wetherbury for Easter and during that time, the girls take part in fun Easter activities, such as visiting the farm and taking part in an Easter Egg hunt, as well as hunting for Emma's magic eggs. Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy The girls try to get Robyn's magic objects back whilst helping to set up the community Christmas Eve party. Heidi the Vet Fairy The girls help Kirsty's neighbour, Lisa, on the opening of her new veterinary surgery and must help Heidi find her objects so the surgery gets good reviews. Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy The girls are visiting Norwood Palace, just outside Wetherbury, when they get caught up in another fairy adventure. Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy The girls had a fun day which consisted of a palace garden party, the opening of a royal cruise liner, a derby and another royal fairy adventure with Georgie. Frances the Royal Family Fairy Rachel is visiting Kirsty when they get an invitation to welcome Princess Grace and Prince Arthur's second child to the Fairyland Castle. Luna the Loom Band Fairy The girls are taking part in a loom band workshop in a Wetherbury cafe when they meet Luna who needs their help. Tiana the Toy Fairy Rachel is in town in time for another fair, the Toy Town Funfair. There, the girls meet Tiana and rescue her magic marble. Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy During the Wetherbury Christmas Market, the girls are summoned to Fairyland where they've been invited to the King and Queen's Royal Christmas Gala! Sianne the Butterfly Fairy The girls follow a pretty butterfly they see when they were exploring Wetherbury Butterfly Centre, only to find it's actually Sianne. Cara the Coding Fairy The girls visit the city to attend the Funcode Convention, that Mr Walker's old school friend Professor Stark is organising. Trivia *Wetherbury Village is usually shortened to "Wetherbury". *Kirsty's house is on a road called Wether Way. *Kirsty's house is right next to a corn field. *Wetherbury is in the countryside, however, there is a dock which means it is somewhere by the sea. *Kylie's map is the only map that doesn't show Wetherbury, instead it shows the carnival. *Wetherbury's first appearance is in Crystal the Snow Fairy. *There appears to be a Wetherbury City, shown in Cara the Coding Fairy, however it is unsure if this is a mistake. See Cara the Coding Fairy. *Its Swedish name is 'Våderbyn', which translates as 'Weather Village'. *Its Greek name is χωριό Απανεμιά, which translates as 'Apanemia Village'. *Its Slovenian name is Vegela Vas, which translates as 'Vegela Village'. Etymology Wetherbury isn't a real town name, however, it may reference the series that it first appeared in, the Weather Fairies. The suffix '-bury' indicates a fortified place. Other influences on the name may be Weatherbury, a fictional town (based on Puddletown in West Dorset, UK) created by Victorian author Thomas Hardy. See also *Tippington Town *Locations Category:Locations Category:W